Operation Birthday Surprise for Danno Impossible!
by daveryship
Summary: Sequel to An International Incident, after the whole suicide thing, Steve back at work. It can be read separately, mainly Steve trying to organize a birthday surprise party for Danno and Danno making it impossible. Well, he is a Detective after all, and naturally curious, so hiding things from him may be a TASK! The whole team has been drafted. Friendship, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Operation Birthday Surprise for Danno Impossible!**

 **Chapter 1- Op day 1**

 **Sequel to An international Incident, or can be read separately.**

 **I hope you like, let me know, cheers!**

 **...**

 **I won't pretend**  
 **That we can control the night**  
 **Oh what kind of road we're on**  
 **Oh when we will see the light**  
 **Right now I'm talking to you**  
 **I'm looking into your eyes**  
 **Right now I'm trying to show you**  
 **That we're gonna be alright- need to breath (Forever on your side)**

If it hadn't been for Eric who had brought up the subject he had almost forgotten, it was Danny's birthday in two weeks! It had never been a big deal because Danny had always made sure he went back to Jersey for his birthday at least a week before, so it had always been a tie and another boring tie every year, ties that he never wore anymore these days. It was Hawaii after all and Danny had finally listened, he no longer wore the ties, even on special occasions and Steve had no idea what else to buy him anymore, other than a new tie on his birthday. And worse, Danny wasn't going to Jersey as usual this time around, which meant Danny was probably going to spend his birthday here and Steve could not just hand him a tie now could he?

'Hey buddy, here's your tie- again, happy birthday, now how about we get on with that case?'

It didn't feel right, even for him, Danny deserved so much better and this would be the first time Steve would really have an opportunity to do something for Danny instead of posting a tie to New Jersey to be opened on his birthday. He wondered what others got him. He hoped nobody else got him ties, that was his monopoly. To be honest, Steve was out of his depth here, he really didn't know what gifts to get people on birthdays and how to plan someone's birthday par….that was it! Steve's mind went bingo! With an idea and his eyes lit up. A birthday party for Danny! A surprise birthday party! Something big, something grand, something…something that would make Danny know how much he was valued, how much…,

Now that Steve had this grand idea he was excited and anxious, he had never done something like this before but it had to be done. According to Eric Danny didn't want to celebrate his birthday this year, probably brooding over something or he just wanted to spend time with his family here. Steve would dare say that Danny had finally accepted this pineapple infested hellhole as home, so he wanted to spend his birthday at home. Or maybe he was just in one of his moods again and just plain didn't want to celebrate anything. Well, not if Steve had anything to say about it. Now his mind was going a mile a minute planning this thing, he had a short amount of time, just two weeks, not to mention he was really green in this area, but this mission could not fail! Yep, it was a mission, one of the most important and may prove to be the most difficult but he will do it , by God he will make this mission a success! He had to get his team in on it, assign everyone a project, with team effort what could go wrong? He took out his phone and called Eric.

…..

Monday morning the team was gathered around the computer table while Steve laid out the plan, all were present except for Danno, of course. It was early morning Monday and Danny wasn't all that punctual on Mondays. Steve was banking on that and hoped that he would be a little later in today. Any other day, Danny was early enough but Mondays, not so much. Now Steve looked at his watch and calculated that he was left with maybe only ten minutes tops before Danny walked through that door, in a grouchy mood no doubt because hey, it was a Monday.

This would have been a whole lot better if Chin and Kono had been here because they would be all over this in no time. Kono always planned the birthday parties, she always knew who's birthday was when even when the owners of the birthdays were not even that aware. Steve was hoping that Tani and Junior could be the same but it was asking for too much knowing that the two didn't even know whose birthday was when yet. They were still trying to get around learning about 5-0, he was sure they hadn't got to birthdays yet. He would have to rely on Lou more who was just as clueless as him but at least Lou would rely on Renee. That thought made Steve breathe a little easier, Renee would just make everything perfect, she had done this kind of thing a thousand times before, Steve was sure. Steve wished Cath was home and not on a Navy Intelligence mission and would only be back two weeks after the party, he would lean on her too on something like this.

"How much time did you say we had again?" Tani asked, a bit anxious, already making calculations.

"Two weeks." Lou answered. "Two weeks of hiding things from Danny and talking and planning without him knowing, man this is already giving me a heart disease. Do you know how hard it is to keep something form Williams? If he so much as suspects that…."

"The Governor…," Steve said a bit loudly having spotted Danny walking in. Crap! Of all Mondays, Danny was early today. "will…have to…" He exchanged looks with Lou who was now looking at him curiously because he had his back on Danny but Tani, Junior and Jerry were already on alert having spotted him too. Steve was really looking for help here because he didn't know what to say about the Governor now, everyone was silent, just looking at him with the 'you started it' looks. "…to…make sure …we …' He tried to continue.

"Don't bother Steven, I saw that." Danny said, coming up to stand at the table too, looking at everyone suspiciously, then he pinned his stare on Steve who might or might not have squirmed.

"Told you." Lou murmured under his breath.

"Saw what Danny? And good morning to you too." Steve said defensively.

"Yeah Williams , good morning, you're here awfully bright and early on a Monday." Lou said

"Somehow I'm getting the feeling that you're a bit dismayed about my being 'bright and early' this morning." Danny said with suspicion.

"Oh, come on Danny, don't tell me you are in one of those Monday morning blues again." Steve complained.

"Actually, I'm in a very good mood this morning."

"Oh yeah, that's a surprise." Steve mocked.

"Don't say surprise, don't say surprise' Tani murmured under her breath.

"What put you in such a good mood Danno" Steve asked.

"Don't even try to distract me Steve, I saw that."

"Again, saw what Danny?" Steve challenged.

"What is that I smell?" Danny made a show of sniffing around, "Conspiracy! And those looks that passed around and the nudging between you two," He pointed between Tani and Junior, "as soon as you saw me walk in and not to mention the change of subject Steve. What about the Governor? And that face…" Danny said suspiciously as he circled a finger in Steve's general face.

"What face?" Steve asked stiffly.

"Liar face. You have faces Steve, and you're spotting your liar face right now. One minute you looked like you were planning an op the next you were wearing that 'liar' face on. So, what are you hiding from me?" Danny asked looking first at Tani and Junior who managed to maintain stoic faces, then at Jerry who just shrugged and made his way to his basement, he might have mumbled a lame excuse. Then next he looked at Lou who just shook his head at Danny then at Steve before raising his hands in surrender. Steve was thinking, 'crap, not even a day and the mission was already in tatters'.

"Pheww conspiracy, Danny Williams, hiding things -not my area." Lou said making his way to his office, his exit encouraged Tani to pull Junior's sleeve, making their own exit, leaving Steve all alone with this mess, so much for team work.

That stare zeroed in on Steve now, "Now that your comrades have abandoned ship commander, you mind telling me what you're hiding from me?" Danny asked.

"You…are…impossible you know that?"

"Uh uh out with it."

"You really wanna know?" Steve was buying time.

"Is my name Danny Williams?"

"No idea, could be an alias."

"Steven!"

"Ok ok, you asked for it, it's Eric…"

"What about Eric?" Danny was now a bit tense.

"He uh… well he made a mistake at the Lab, something to do with mixing evidence…"

"Oh, for God's sake!"

"Yeah, didn't wanna tell you, I was handling it…" Sorry Eric, you gotta take one for the team, Steve apologized inwardly.

"Why wouldn't you tell me something like that Steve, he is my nephew."

"I know, and I knew you would get all worked up about it, so…."

"Do we have a case?'

"No."

"Can I step out for a minute?"

"You need to go straighten him out a bit, am I right?"

Danny just shrugged.

"You're really not in a good mood are you?"

"I was, until you ruined it."

"I was handling it."

"Handling it, like an op?" Danny asked with sarcasm.

"Is my name Steven J. McGarrett?" Steve tried for lightness.

Danny looked at him a bit longer, considering, "Definitely an alias." Danny said then smiled and walked out.

Steve looked after him a bit longer and shook his head with a smile on his face, then sighed. Thus far, problem averted. Steve took out his phone to call Eric so he'd know to act all demure and apologetic when his Uncle comes blazing in with words of wisdom and reprimand for a crime he didn't commit.

The op was still safe, for now.

 **Oh I don't know**  
 **What's around the bend**  
 **All I know**  
 **Is that my love**  
 **It knows no end**

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys- the birthday mission continues, Cheers!**

...

This mission was proving to be one of the worst! The meetings were cut short or not at all because Danny was always there, super sharp, nothing got passed him much, so it was safer to keep it on the down low. But in the mean time, they had lost a good three days because of his meddling. Steve had ever been more frustrated, try to do a guy a solid and he makes it a pain. Only Danno. But despite all the distraction Steve had managed to hand everyone their assignments, the biggest was just to keep this thing from Danny. Grace was in on it, they really could not keep her from it. She would have found out sooner or later, it was safer to let her in and that meant Will knew too, but it was still contained. Both had promised not to let anything slip. The one who shouldn't know was Charlie. That kid was dangerous to this mission, he could talk. It could be that he liked the way his mouth moved when he opened his mouth or he was just a true Williams, the kid was a blubber mouth. Tani, Grace and Will promised to help Renee with some of the preparations, so at least progress was being made.

Eric had done some good ground work for this too, Steve thought as he answered Eric's phone call now, he was sitting behind his desk in his office.

"Hey Commander, so I called my mom and gave her a heads up, she will tell my other aunts. Grandma and grandpa are on board, trust me no one will even mention birthday to him, he'll even forget he has one coming up. That's the plan right? Oh, thanks by the way, for throwing me under the bus!" Eric said, the guy was truly related to Williams, couldn't shut up enough to breathe.

"Sorry, Eric. On a mission like this you never know who's gonna take one for the team." Steve said.

"Well, this time it was me, I had to act all dim-witted while uncle D raved at me for not having It right up in the head. Anyways, I think he's over it now. At least he ruled out drug use, now he just thinks I'm a dimwit who can't do his job right." Eric ranted.

Steve closed his eyes in exasperation, "Well you just bear it Eric. Just smile and bear it. There is light at the end of the tunnel."

"Yeah well, this is one hell of a mission Commander, you know how uncle D is like."

"I do." Steve said and sighed

"Talk later then." Said Eric and then hung up.

Steve just shook his head and went back to surfing the net 'for gifts to buy your best friend', nothing was good enough so far. There was a watch, plenty of ties and wine, chocolates, gift baskets- ehh, not quite what he was looking for. He had lost three days already and he still didn't know what to buy Danny. Steve rubbed is head in frustration, a gun, a knife? Nah those were more his kind of likes.

'A gift that kinda says Dude you're an awesome best friend, brother, whatever. You know?' Steve googled.

No results but Google doesn't just end there, it had suggestions, poems with 'whatever, you know', suggested lyrics to songs blah blah thanks a lot Google, for a whole lot of bull!

"Whoa! Who killed the cat?"

'Huh?' Steve started, looking up at Danny's voice to see him walking into his office.

"Your aneurism face babe, who gave you a bad review?" Danny was already walking to come around the desk so he could peep through what was on his laptop, obviously having related it with the aneurism face.

Steve panicked and closed the lid abruptly. Danny paused and looked at Steve curiously now.

"Ok, what have you been watching you, perve?" Danny said with a smirk

"Danny!"

"Ok, ok, but you do realize I know your password, right?"

"You know my password?"

"I know everything. What's been bugging you of late? You've been spotting an assortment of faces these days. So far I've witnessed your 'op' face, your lie face and the famous aneurism face in a space of three days." Danny said, settling down on the chair opposite Steve.

He had all those faces? Steve wondered eerily, he decided to give Danny his best poker face and just settled back in his chair and stared at him.

Danny started to play with the paperclip he had found on Steve's desk, staring at Steve curiously.

"So what's going on?" Danny probed.

Honest to God! The guy didn't quit! Steve just stood up, took his laptop and started to walk out.

"Heyyyy, where are you going?"

"To get Jerry to fix my laptop and put a real password on it, I'm thinking finger print, retinal scan or something like that?"

"Really, all that trouble on my account? What's on that computer that you wanna hide so much?"

Steve turned back from the door to look at him, "Absolutely none of your business, Danny." Steve said with a stiff smile then proceeded to walk out.

Danny caught up with him in the corridor.

"People 've been acting weird around here lately."

"Drop it, Danno"

"What are you hiding?"

"Classified information."

"Oh come on, don't give me that bull."

"Anyway, I though you would have Charlie with you today after school." Steve said to change the subject.

"Oh I've put him on Grace assignment."

"Grace assignment?" Steve said, with apprehension. He tried not to freeze in his step or give away any distress signals. Charlie being on Grace duty while she was helping with the birthday preps was a dangerous thing.

"So, Grace wanted to go over to Will's place, said she was helping Renee with something. That's a lie right there, she'll be helping Will with something, so here comes Charlie."

"So, you're trusting Charlie as a chaperon?'

"You gotta do what you gotta do."

"You're crazy, besides Renee will be there."

"Renee can't be everywhere, but Charlie can be. That kid won't leave his sister's side, and he tells me everything." Danny said with an evil grin.

And there goes Steve's mission, down into the drain. Charlie will find out and he will talk, he just hoped Grace will be able to keep him quiet.

"What about when he needs to go to the little boys' room?''

"Only then. Only then will he leave her."

"Well your plan has got a lot of holes buddy, a lot can happen in the time Charlie goes to the bathroom and comes back, you know that right? Just saying." Steve said to Danny's chagrin and then he shrugged before walking into Jerry's office, leaving Danny standing there starring daggers on his back.

"Gotcha, Danno." Steve murmured with a smirk on his face.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3,**

 **the mission is on the rocks- Cheers!**

 **...**

Finally, they had a case, they had just come from the crime scene of a decapitation, possible serial killer on the loose again, just what they needed! It was already a week gone and not much progress made in terms of their operation but well, the case would provide a much-needed destruction. Steve was getting more and more frustrated with the lack of progress mainly due to Danny's seeming omnipresence, the guy was everywhere! Now they were circling the computer table again as Jerry explained his latest findings on the case. It seemed cut and dry enough, the suspect was a known felon who had just made it out of prison just a week ago, it seemed his only goal was to settle a score with an old enemy. Well, he had managed that in style, now it was time for him to go back to jail.

"Oh, Commander McGarrett, here's your laptop, all fixed up." Jerry said, handing Steve his laptop.

"Thanks, Jerry." Steve said.

"Oh the uh famous laptop." Danny said with a knowing smirk. "The one that's so secret."

"Now what are you going about again Danny?" Lou asked, with mock exasperation.

"Oh just… Steve was looking at naked women on his laptop…"

"Daniel!"

"Naked men then? What a per…"

Steve picked up a pen which was nearby and threw it at him, he wished it was something more lethal.

Tani and Junior giggled and Lou just shook his head and mumbled to himself, 'This is never going to work.'

"Well, what do you want me to think, what's on that laptop that you soooo badly don't want me to see that you had Jerry change your password?" Danny argued.

"None of your damn business and the sooner you learned that the better." Steve said and took his laptop to his office. He came back ready to go take their killer down.

Later that day after work the team had managed to get together at Lou's house without Danny knowing, he was with Rachel and the kids and they had chosen Lou's house as the meeting place because at least they would be sure that Danny would not just barge in anytime without knocking to have a beer and hangout.

Lou was pacing now, his frustration showing.

"We have only one week McGarett and we don't have squat, Renee could not even get anything done because Grace had Charlie as a guard dog the whole time, the idgit." Lou complained.

"I don't think Charlie will talk anymore, I had to bribe him with chocolate the other day to keep his mouth shut. He knows a lot more than we give him credit for, by the way." Steve said, "Renee, where are we with the preparations?" Steve asked

"Halfway I think, Rachel came in yesterday and we managed to get a lot done. Oh, and if you think Charlie won't talk because you gave him chocolate then you really are the kid in this scenario." Renee said to Steve's dismay, he grimaced. The little idgit better not talk, that was a lot of chocolate he gave him.

"This is getting crazy, Steve. Danny was on my case the other day, asking questions, he smells a rat I'm telling you." Tani said. " I don't know how Rachel does it, living with him and managing to hide It from him for two whole week."

"We're done." Lou said, throwing his hand up in resignation.

"Lou, you're just being paranoid." Steve said.

"You're one to talk," Lou snorted, "We have to be more vigilant now, the time is critical. Keep your mouths shut no matter what he does, ok?" Lou said pacing like a drill sergeant, "And Steve, you watch your face."

"My face?"

"Yes, Sir. If Danny is going to find out about this it's most likely going to be you with your faces that gives it away." Junior said

Steve just shrugged innocently, "What am I supposed to do with my face then, take it off?"

"For this week, yeah, that would be a great idea." Lou said

…..

It was now four days counting down and things were starting to take shape in spite of all. Steve had finally found what he would call the perfect gift, he had gone to collect it early morning from the manufacture and they had also gift wrapped it for him. He like the wrapping, he would not have been able to do it himself. Now he sat in his truck outside HQ, happy at last, with a smile on his face. This one plus the other gifts he had got would be just right, perfect. He was startled from his reverie when his truck door was suddenly opened and Danny got in to sit in the passenger seat.

Crap! What now?

"Where did you come from?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"Hey to you too," Danny said dismissively, "I got tired of waiting for you. I had to come and check if you had arrived yet, only to see you lunching in the parking lot. What's with you these days?"

"Ahhh…I…"

"Anyway, I needed to talk to you." Danny said and sighed.

"What's up, Danno?" Steve asked a bit concerned now.

"I don't know man. It's Rachel, I think… I don't know, she's been acting a bit distant, I thought..." He sighed again. "And now she wants me to pick the kids because she's going out of town again for the umpteenth time now. It's really suspicious, you know?"

Steve just nodded, "Uhhm"

"What do you think? I mean I had to skip my usual trip to Jersey because I don't think I can really take the chance to be away right now, I wanted to spend this time together as a family, you know." Danny continued.

"Oh yeah, by the way, your birthday, right? When is it again?' Steve asked, playing confused.

"Next week. The amount of love in his place overwhelms me." Danny sulked, though he had almost forgotten about it himself.

"Sorry, Danno, totally forgot. So, you're not going to Jersey this time around?" Steve asked with nonchalance.

"No, didn't feel like celebrating anything, I'm too old for this…" Then Danny got distracted with what was in Steve's hands, "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh it's a…"

Danny reached for the package and Steve evaded his attempts.

"What is it? For Cath? When is she coming back?" Danny asked curiously.

"Yeah, a present for my wife, thank you very much." Thanks for the save Danno, Steve monologued and resisted rolling his eyes. For all of Danny's genius detective skills the guy was clueless, they had just been talking about his birthday only a few seconds ago.

Danny snorted, "In a khaki cover wrapping? Steve, I've never seen such a clueless goof. I thought it was a package from the Navy or something."

Steve shrugged, "I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Of course not, you're you after all." Danny moved to take the package again and Steve instinctively moved it out of reach. Now Danny had his curious face on. Crap! Maybe Steve should have just let him take it and act like he didn't care much whether he opened it or not. He wouldn't unwrap it to take a look, would he? Steve couldn't be too sure, so he couldn't risk it, the whole mission would be compromised.

"Jeez, antsy much? I just wanted to see…to help you with that horrible wrapping." Danny said.

"Yeah and see what's inside." Steve said knowingly, rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with that? It's just a present for Cath, right? I've helped you countless times to buy presents for her before, including your wedding rings, what's different with this one? Shouldn't be a big deal. But that kaki wrap is atrocious Steven. I know Cath is Navy but come-on, she's still a girl."

Steve was now out of his truck, making his way to the office. Danny falling in right beside him talking non-stop. Bottom line, Danny really wanted to see what was in that package now, very badly.

"Hey Danno, about your Rachel situation, I really think you're being your usual paranoid self again. Just chill and watch what happens." Steve tried, as a diversion.

"Chill and watch what happens? Hello, have you even met me? I'm not very good with waiting." Danny said, hands now waving.

"Oh, don't I know it?" Steve rolled his eyes heavenward, but at least Danny was distracted, for now.

….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4,**

 **The mission is still on!**

 **...**

"I've seen Danny eyeing that package on your desk with interest boss, you sure he's not on to us." Tani asked as she stepped into Steve's office, Lou and Junior behind her. They had taken to sneaking into his office whenever Danny wasn't anywhere near, right now he had gone down stairs.

"He's clueless." Steve said with confidence.

"What did you tell him it was?" Junior asked.

"A present for Catherine."

"In a khaki wrapping paper? Come on boss." Tani complained.

Steve just shrugged, he really didn't see anything wrong with it. "Well, it's actually for Danny, so that fine right?"

"Even Danny deserves a better wrapping than that, even a Navy SEAL doesn't deserve a khaki wrapping for a birthday presents Steve, let alone your wife." Lou said.

"I second that, Sir." Junior said.

Well, to be honest, Steve still didn't see what the big deal was, he wouldn't mind.

"Anyway, what are we going to do with that package of yours Steve? Danny will take a peep, believe me. And then the whole thing will be over." Tani said.

"Why don't you hide it somewhere he can't find?" Junior suggested.

"I'm not sure there's a place like that, besides he'll ask about it, ask if I changed the wrapping, maybe even blurt out to Cath about it, ask how she liked it, phewwww it's sooo annoying I tell you." Steve said in frustration.

"Well then, we'll have to deal with that cautious gene of his, how about we prank him with it?" Lou suggested with an evil grin on his face, no doubt an idea already forming.

Steve shook his head, "No way Lou, I don't trust you with practical jokes. It's either you go too small which may very well give up our six or you go to the extreme Danny might spend his Birthday in a hospital, nu ah."

"When have I ever…dude I'm good with jokes." Lou defended.

Steve looked at him in disbelief and just shook his head, he remembered two incidents where Lou attempted pranks. Just two out of many.

 _Steve and Danny had walked in and found Lou with a Cheshire cat smile on his face standing outside Kono's office._

 _"What's happening man, won something?" Danny asked walking up to Lou._

 _"Shh shhh I've pranked Kono, just wait and see." Lou said excitedly._

 _Danny and Steve got excited too. They couldn't quite see anything yet but they thought maybe it will happen when Kono got into her office. They didn't have to wait for long before Kono walked in with a burger bag in her hand,_

 _"Hey guys, what's up, something interesting?" Kono asked, looking at them with interest since they were kind of crowding her office door._

 _"No, nope, nope." They all played ignorant._

 _Kono walked into her office, sat on her desk and took out her burger. The guys waited excitedly for it to happen. She frowned a little looking at something on her desk, they looked too, it was a small mountain of salt, more like a pinch, they hadn't noticed it because it really wasn't that significant. Kono just frowned in confusion, then dismissively wiped off the salt and proceeded to eat the burger. bugger._

 _They kept waiting, but Lou was holding his stomach laughing._

 _"Dude, what?"_

 _"Didn't you see it? The salt she…did you see her face?" Lou was having a good time with his 'joke'._

 _"Really?"_

 _"That was it?"_

 _Danny shook his head, "My God, you're terrible."_

 _"But it was hilarious." Lou defended._

 _"Oh my God, Lou." Steve said shaking his head, he and Danny proceeded to his office, now laughing at Lou's ridiculousness._

 _Then the one-time Lou thought to prank Chin. They always had this barbecue master rivalry and now it had escalated to 'best pancake master'. This time again, Danny and Steve caught him at it._

 _Lou had this little wooden box he was delivering to Chin's office, he gave Steve and Danny a conspiratorial wink._

 _"Oh oh. Lou is at it again." Danny whispered to Steve._

 _"What's up buddy." Steve asked Lou who walked up to them excitedly whispering, "Not a word, I'm pranking Chin."_

 _"Oh yeah? What's in that box?' Danny asked curiously, they knew Lou to be not so great with pranks and his inaptitude in that area always made them laugh._

 _"Bees."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I spent days collecting these, man. Chin is going to walk in there, find this little box on his desk and with his curiosity he's going to open it and walla hahahah the bees will be all over the place." Lou said with excitement._

 _"Brilliant idea, if you want to kill him." Danny said in sarcasm, hands in his pocket._

 _Steve could not quite contain his mirth and horror at the same time._

 _"I like it Lou, how about we make it cockroaches instead of bees, 'cause you know, bees can be a little dangerous and they will be difficult to put back in that box." Steve said._

 _"Yeahhhh I thought about it but roaches won't have that uhhmph factor, you know." Lou said, with a show of a pumped fist._

 _Danny laughed, "Trust me Lou, the roaches will work, I like your idea, but the bees will have too much of an uhmmph factor, know what I mean?"_

 _So they had gotten rid of the bees and replaced them with big cockroaches, Lou was right about one thing, it had to take a bit of an uhmmph to faze Chin, but bees were a bit much. The roaches had to be big though, so they could have the desired effect. They placed the little box on Chin's desk and waited for Chin. The guy came in, unsuspecting of anything, sat on his desk and looked curiously at the little box that sat on his desk. Hmm, he made a curious face and proceeded to open the box, the roaches came rushing out, unseating Chin from his chair with what might have been a scream. The guys were laughing hard, now standing in Chin's office._

 _"Jeez you guys, up with your pranks again?" Chin said, exasperated._

 _"Actually, it was my prank." Lou said proudly._

 _"It really wasn't." Steve said in an undertone._

 _"Yeah well, I had bees planned but these guys wanted to dial it down to roaches." Lou said._

 _Chin looked at him in horror then looked at Danny and Steve who just shrugged in confirmation, Chin zeroed in again at Lou "Do you really hate me that much?"_

 _"Dude, it's a prank." Lou said with an innocent shrug._

 _"Lou, from now on if you want to prank somebody, consult, please!" Danny said in emphasis._

Thinking about that now, Steve looked at Lou again and shook his head in doubt, no way.

"Come-on I promise, this one will be good." Lou said.

"I know, that's why I'm against it." Steve said.

"He can't be that bad, boss." Tani said

"Oh believe me, he is soooo much worse. Ok, on one condition, you tell me what it is." Steve said

"No, come on! You have to trust me." Lou said.

"Trust won't do, it's either you tell me for censorship or you have a guide. Junior, you're with Lou." Steve said.

"Yes, Sir." Junior said, he was excited about it, barely holding in his grin.

"Now, you make sure to keep him from blowing our mission or doing something dangerous."

"Yes, Sir." Junior could barely contain his excitement.

Lou snorted, "Yea of little faith."

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6,**

 **Every mission has it's obstacles. Cheers!**

...

A few hours later Lou and Junior were standing in the computer room with an identical package as the one Steve had, khaki cover and all. Steve lifted the thing, it was heavier than his, but it looked the same, Danny will no doubt would think the same. Right now, thankfully, Danny had gone to pick up Charlie from school, but they didn't have much time, he would be back any minute.

"What is it Lou? I'm still not sure about this plan." Steve said

"Your lack of faith pains me. Come on, you gave me a baby sitter, what can go wrong?" Lou said.

"Uhh, it looks identical and we do need to deal with Danny's curiosity. Junior made sure it was safe, right?" Tani said.

"It's pretty safe, I'm positive." Junior confirmed.

Steve wasn't convinced, he soooo wanted to rip that thing open and find out what was inside.

"Just tell me what it is before I rip it open Lou. Bees again? A snake?"

"Oh, he wouldn't do that, would he?' Tani asked incredulously.

"You've no idea." Steve said

"Oh come on Steve! I promise you, it's nothing that breaths." Lou said

Steve looked at Junior and he confirmed with a nod. At that moment Danny walked in with Charlie in tow. The package was forgotten for a minute as hey all turned to ooh aah at Charlie. After all the greetings and Charlie being a good spot hugging every one of his uncles and aunt, now he hung on Steve's leg.

"So, what's happening? Rachel still out of town?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, she won't be back in until much later. I'll have to pick Grace up too in just a few hours." Danny said.

"Daddy, daddy." Charlie called for his attention.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I've just remembered, Uncle Steve told me not to tell you that…"

Steve acted with instinct and speed and clammed up Charlie's mouth with his hand as he lifted him up.

"Little guy, if I told you not to tell something, maybe it really means you shouldn't tell it." Steve said to Charlie who just giggled.

"Oh, my kid's got loyalty, Steve." Danny said. "Now, what did you tell my son not to tell me?"

Oopsy, the little dangerous human was going to blow this op to shreds with just one little talkative mouth. Steve had to scramble his head for something plausible to say.

"Aah Charlie, such a traitor you." Steve said, tickling Charlie who just broke up in laughter.

Danny just pinned Steve with an 'I know what you're doing, don't try to distract me' stare.

"Well if you should know, I took Charlie to a chocolate fountain." Steve confessed.

At hearing 'chocolate fountain' Charlie got excited and forgot about the initial thing he wanted to report.

"Yeah, chocolate fountain, it was awesome, Danno!" Charlie said in excitement.

Jerry cleared his throat and came to the rescue, seeing as how this little situation could escalate any minute and having Charlie there to run his little mouth was not a great idea. He got his consent from Danny to take Charlie to his office.

"No chocolate for him, please." Danny yelled after Jerry who was already walking out the door with the little guy.

He now turned to Steve with a stern parent face, "Chocolate fountain, Steve?"

"I'm so sorry, Danno. I told the little guy not to tell." Steve said with an innocent shrug.

"So not the point right now! You fed my kid chocolate. Plenty of chocolate."

"He loved it." Steve defended. "Tell me you wouldn't have had a blast if you had ever been taken to a chocolate fountain at that age?"

Danny just looked at Steve and shook his head. He really didn't have any come back to that, because he would have had a blast. That's what Mattie would have probably done, that's what he had always done with Grace, not the boring parent healthy food obsession, he did the cool uncle fun stuff. Grace had had that with Mattie now Charlie had that with Steve.

"How much did he eat?" Danny asked resignedly.

"Too little, only as much as his small stomach could take." Steve said with a smirk.

"I'll have to keep him from chocolate for a year!" Danny complained.

"I'm sure he won't be missing it for a while." Steve said.

"Steven, stop with that smug look on your face as if you did a great thing. I'm very mad at you right now." Danny said, with a schooled serious face.

"Sorry, Danno." Steve said, placating.

"You don't even look apologetic. Tell you what, I'll forgive you if…"

"Yeah, if what?"

"If…" Danny said walking to the computer table where that wrapped package sat. "If you get rid of that horrible wrapping and let me see what's in that box."

Steve moved to place a hand on the package protectively, "I don't think that's a great idea." He said, exchanging looks with Lou who just shrugged innocently.

Danny saw that, "What, you're telling me everyone has seen it and I haven't? What is this? It's not a present for Cath, is it? I knew it with that horrible wrapping, even for you, Steven." Danny said while he was already unwrapping the package. "So, it is a Military package after all, right? And why didn't you want me to see it when everyone else has seen it?"

Junior cleared his throat. Tani stood behind Danny to take a look too. But Steve wasn't too sure, and he really didn't like the fact that he didn't know what was in this package either. Even worse, the fact that Lou was responsible for the prank... He held his breath as Danny finished with unwrapping the package and opened the lid of the box.

Danny had to see this, and he was glad now Steve was not making a big deal of it, he had been thinking about that brownish, khaki package the whole day, mainly because Steve had acted so weird about it in the morning, making him even more curious. And he couldn't help but feel affronted now that everyone else seemed to know what was in that package but him, he didn't like that. HE was Steve's partner, after all. He should be first, not the last to know. Plus, his curiosity about that package was like an irritating noise in his ear, he had to see it to put his mind at rest. He was plagued with the worst case of curiosity. He opened the box and saw what looked like fur on the top, the room was now tense with the anticipation the whole mystery brought, but maybe it was just him. He picked up the fur and just as quickly dropped it, he positively blanched. He may have made a sound too or maybe it was the gasps coming from Tani. Danny took a step back and gagged. No doubt an effort not to throw up.

"A severed head?!" Danny barked incredulously.

Steve was looking just as shocked, with an innocent shrug and eyes round like a rabbit caught in a trap. "It wasn't me."

Lou was laughing, Junior was looking guilty but pleased and Tani was staring at them in horror.

"Did you kill someone?" Danny asked, staring at Steve in disbelief.

"Uh it's the severed head from that case we just had." Junior explained gingerly.

Steve was making WTF faces and Danny was just staring at him in horror.

"I don't even wanna know how and why you have this in a box in this room but you've been walking around with a severed head in a box all morning Steven! By God, I though your barbaric ways were over by now!" Danny ranted.

"It wasn't me." Steve defended innocently, palms open in denial.

"Oh for Christ sake!" Danny was glad Charlie had gone with Jerry downstairs, maybe this was preplanned.

"Maybe this will help with curing that curious gene of yours Danny." Lou said.

"Really, Steve? You put Lou to this? He's the worst pranker I've ever met." Danny said looking accusingly at Steve now. Steve could only stand there and shrug innocently.

"Unbelievable! I'm gonna go find my son and keep him from this hostile environment," Danny said. walking away.

Steve looked accusingly at Junior. "Really, Junior?! I told you to watch Lou."

"I thought it was the appropriate measure to be taken, Sir. To put an end to this. With all due respect Sir, I thought it was funny." Junior said, face schooled not to crack a laugh, standing at attention.

Tani bust out laughing and it was all Steve could do to not break down with mirth too. Picturing Danny's face as he has lifted that head out of the box and the horror on his face that had followed as he realized what he was holding, quickly dropping the head back was Steve's undoing. He couldn't breathe with laughter.

Well, at least maybe with this their plan could stay safe without Danny's curious meddling for the little time that was left.

….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7,**

 **Abort the mission? Thinking about it!**

 **...**

Three days to go and Steve was becoming more and more anxious, the mission was almost coming to completion and he knew from experience that's when it all becomes critical, the last minute was often the most crucial, this can go really bad really fast in the last minute. Danny seemed to be everywhere, but with the latest prank his curiosity seemed to have been curbed, or so Steve thought. But right now, Steve was worried about Charlie, the kid was a walking, talking time bomb. He had to deal with it, and he could only think of one way. He made the call.

"Hello, Steve."

"Hi Rachel, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Rachel said. "He's being a pest is he not?" she asked knowingly.

"You've no idea, I've never been on a mission where I've thought of aborting so many times." Steve complained with a sigh.

Rachel laughed, "Well, we're almost there, just a bit more patience, Commander."

"Easier said than done. I hope you're done with your out of town visits, Danny's been complaining about that."

"Oh, has he? I'm done now, found the right one finally. Had It engraved and everything. He's been complaining about you too, said 'Steve been acting weird lately, all cagey and private'.'' Rachel said.

"You think he suspects me of murder or something like that?" Steve joked.

"Worse." Rachel laughed. Steve was pleased that he was talking to Rachel like this. They had never been what you would call friends but ever since she had been on this mission, plotting together and all that for Danny's birthday, Steve had got to know her better and he was surprised, pleasantly. He could see why Danny didn't want to let her go. She was a good woman for him, in spite of all. And Steve could see it now, she did love Danny, probably never stopped, reason why her marriage with Stan broke, right? And now Steve was fully convinced that it was a good thing for them to be married again, they were meant to be together.

"I need your help with something though. Charlie is making me anxious." Steve said.

Rachel laughed, "I thought you bribed him with chocolate."

"Sorry about that Rach. But it doesn't seem to have worked or it wore off too quickly. The little guy almost blew the whole thing up the other day. Danny's still clueless, I don't think he even remembers he has a birthday coming up. Unless someone reminds him."

"Don't worry about Charlie, I'll take care of him." Rachel said on the other end.

Danny walked into Steve's office at that moment and Steve had to end the call quickly without raising any suspicion.

"Ok, so thanks. I'll talk to you later."

"He just walked in, didn't he?" Rachel picked up on it.

"Yep, talk later." Then he cut of the phone.

"Talk later." Danny mimicked, "you sound like the most romantic person in the world, Steve. Jeez I hope that's not your wife you were talking to like that. You're such a robot."

"Yes, it was Cath if must know. She is alive and well and will be back home in two weeks." Steve said with a hint of sarcasm before exiting, more like escaping to the computer room where Tani and Lou were already busy looking through details of their case.

But Danno wasn't done, he continued studying Steve who was trying his hardest to concentrate in what Lou and Tani were looking at on the screen.

"It wasn't Cath, was it?" Danny asked.

"Fine, it wasn't Cath." Steve dead panned, in that 'believe what you want' tone.

"Good, at least something true." Danny said and Steve remained passive, punching some keys on the computer, pretending to concentrate hoping that Danny would let it go.

"So, there's a new girl in your life? No wonder you have been cagey of late." Danny continued, unfazed, he whistled.

Steve grimaced, he might as well have hoped for the rain to fall through the roof of the building to diffuse the situation. Or a bomb- it would have the same effect- shut Danny Up!

But Steve couldn't resist taking the bait."What makes you think it's even a girl I was talking to?"

"Because you've got your girl face on. It's not Catherine, then who is it? But that's not a Catherine face, your Catherine face is more free, happier."

"I have a 'Catherine face'?"

"Sure, you do."

Steve just shook his head. "Don't you think you look at me too much?'

"How can I not, you're always I my face."

"Oh, trust me Danno, I'm trying the best I can to avoid you."

Danny shrugged, "So, who was the girl? Do I know her?"

Steve didn't say anything.

"Just so you know, I don't approve of you sneaking around on Cath."

"Oh, you don't approve, do you?" Steve said in mockery. "Like I need your approval on anything."

"I'm so going to tell Cath on you."

"Dully noted Danno." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"Who is it anyway? I don't like that smirk on your face."

"It's not a smirk Danno, I'm trying not to cry. You're being a total pest and it's driving me insane!"

"As best-man on your wedding, I'm just looking out for you. You can't expect me to condone your flirting with…"

"None of your damn business, Danno! My God, I'm going to tape your mouth shut one of these days, Just to get some peace and quiet!"

"It's not someone related to me is it? Not my sister Bridget or …" Danny continued, not backing down. He was onto something here.

"Bridget is really hot." Steve taunted.

"Steve!" Danny said in warning, managing to snatch Steve's phone from his pocket to quickly look at the last phone call.

"Rachel." Danny read out loud, "Oh, so your new girlfriend's name is Rache…" He paused in realized horror, It couldn't be right so he looked at the number and sure enough, it was Rachel's number alright. "Rachel? My Rachel?!" Danny thundered.

"Hey, I did warn you."

"Steven!"

"Daniel!"

"What are you doing calling Rachel?"

"For a date, what do you think?" Steve taunted again, snatching his phone back.

Danny snorted, "If you were someone else I'd believe that. Anyway, what are you and Rachel planning? I noticed she's been spending time at the Grovers lately."

"Come on guys calm down! McGarrett, please tell the man the real reason you were talking to his beloved wife?" Lou said in an exasperated tone. Tani was holding her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. Looked like their cat was about to get out of the bag, unless Steve had another save.

"Ok fine, but know that you're the most frustrating person on the planet! I called Rachel just now to apologize." Steve said.

"Apologize?"

"For the chocolate fountain."

"Oh, you didn't need to do that, I told her about it after Charlie wouldn't stop yapping about it, told her I was there and I approved. She chewed me out, done." Danny said, now well placated.

"And then you go and do something like that and I like you again Danno. The most frustrating person in the world." Steve said, shaking his head at him with a begrudging smile on his face.

"Crazy animal." Danny reluctantly smiled too. "Crazy goof."

…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8.**

 **The B Day!**

Danny knew it was his birthday today but it kept slipping his mind, much because there was nothing spectacular about the day, really. It was a work day so he was busy running around with the team solving a case. If it hadn't been for Steve who had handed him a tie in the car earlier and said nonchalantly 'Hey, happy birthday, Danno. I almost forgot.' He would have completely forgotten about it. No one had mentioned it, not even his mom from whom he would have at least expected a phone call from even if everyone else managed to forget. Not even his beloved Grace, who would usually be the first one to yell 'happy birthday, Danno!' early in the morning. Well she was growing up and some things like wishing your dad happy birthday become lame to teenagers, maybe. Steve had been the only one to remember and even that was mainly because he had mentioned it to him last week. It wasn't a big deal, in fact, this was what he wanted. He had no doubt that on his next birthday people would have started to forget that he even exists!

Now he sat in his office alone, doing paper work. Everyone had knocked off a bit early. Steve had something he had to do, Lou , Tani and Junior the same and he really didn't even have anyone to grab a drink with because hey, all had stuff to do. Even Jerry seemed to have a date tonight. He would have expected Rachel to call him to a little candle light dinner or something, but that didn't happen, instead she had said she was taking the kids somewhere for some shopping and won't be back until late. So, he stayed back and caught up with some paperwork, there was no one at home to go back to at the moment as his family had forgotten about him and gone for some late shopping on his birthday without him. It wasn't a big deal, it was just a birthday. One he had forgotten about too, but it would have been special if the people he loved would have remembered, or maybe he was just being a child about it. It was just a day, just another year added to his existence and he would just thank God for it and be done with it. Tomorrow he would just be a year older, come to think of it, it was not really that important. You spin a whole year down into a day and act like you can start over on a pristine slate, not so. To start a new life he had to let go of the old, like expecting any special anything on his birthday, he'd just call this change. It wasn't a big deal, it was just change. He got on to his paper work.

Then a little later his phone rang, it was Steve.

"Hey, you mind coming over for a beer or two? Junior and I are having a little barbecue." Steve said.

"I thought you had 'something to do' in your exact words." Danny said in sarcasm.

"Yeah, well it's all done."

"Oh, thanks for the left overs buddy."

"Come on, don't be a sour grape, leave that paper work for tomorrow. I promise I'll help with some of it."

"You mean you'll do your share."

"Yeah. Whatever. Are you coming?" Steve asked

"Alright, I'll be there in ten."

"Ok buddy." Steve said, then hung up.

Danny packed up the papers and left the office. Steve's leftovers. An afterthought invite was better than sitting here all-night doing paper work he really didn't need to be doing on his birthday. It was his birthday after all. Even if he was the only one who knew it.

He drove to Steve's house. There seemed to be only one light in the living room. He knocked once and opened the door without waiting for an answer, the handle gave. He was a bit surprised because this was a bit after 7pm. Well maybe two ninjas didn't care about locking the doors after dark, or maybe Steve had simply left it open for him. Danny walked in, the house was quiet, which didn't spook him since Steve was probably out back, at the barbecue.

He walked to the back yard and he stood there, there didn't seem to be any sign of any one, it was totally dark now.

"Steve?!" He yelled.

"Surprise!"

Danny jumped. He was so startled he pulled out his gun.

Hordes of people were coming from everywhere. What the hell?! Where did they all come from? His heart was still racing from the shock and he really couldn't comprehend what was happening at first.

The back yard was suddenly flooded with light, little tiny star like lights decorated the space making the place so breath taking, and the ocean come out sparkling.

Now they were all coming at him with those beeping spraying colorful things, ribbons, glitter… oh crap! Grace had glitter! But Danny didn't mind that. He couldn't mind it, he was just so overwhelmed he had no words for it.

Was that his mom?!

"Daniel darling, happy birthday sweetheart, did you really think we had forgotten our birthday?" She said in that sweet mother's voice, coming to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I know he was pouting like a teenage boy about it." His dad said.

"Mom? Dad? What are you…?"

He couldn't finish as he was engulfed in hugs. Bridget was there too. Just how did this happen?

He didn't know he had so many friends, Steve's backyard was full of people now making merry, drinking and chatting.

"Where's the Neanderthal responsible for this disaster?!" Danny yelled.

"Right here, Danno." Steve said, coming out from the crown. "Surprised?"

"Knocked out. How did…I knew you were all acting weird. He looked at Lou suspiciously, "I just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Trust me your general paranoia about everything didn't help much. I think I might have high blood pressure at my age because of you." Lou complained.

It's pretty common at your age Lou, so don't blame me." Danny cracked back.

"Oh, you're to blame, I can swear I felt some heart palpitations the other day from running from and sneaking around you. You're terrible Danny." Tani said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." Danny defended, outraged.

"Oh, with all due respect, Sir, you are. Terrible, that is." Junior said

"Happy birthday, buddy." Lou said, giving Danny a hearty handshake and shoulder hug.

The happy birthdays went around, hugs and good cheers going around. Those who were not present sent some video messages and cards.

Catherine was here too, she was supposed not be back for another two weeks, unless Steve had lied to him about that too. It was a pleasant surprise too as she gave him a warm hug and congradulated him.

"I wasn't going to miss this for anything, especially when Steve promised to never do this again." She said in laughter. "I almost threatened to quit to get here."

It was surreal. And fun.

"Happy birthday, Danno." Grace said giving her dad a hug. He held on to her. ''Were you surprised?''

"I thought you had forgotten about me monkey." He murmured

"Never." She said

"Happy birthday, Danno!" Charlie yelled jumping up and down for a hug, Danny obliged him and picked him up.

"I wanted to tell you about your birthday, but mommy and Uncle Steve wouldn't let me." Charlie said happily.

"Oh, is that right? Mommy and Uncle Steve wouldn't let you?"

"That son of yours has got your mouth, Daniel." Rachel said, stepping up to him. "And you were suspicious my frequent out of town visits?"

"I never…"

"Oh he was, chew him out Rachel." Steve encouraged.

"I hate you." Danny said to Steve, taking Rachel into a hug as she wished him happy birthday.

"Love you to buddy." Steve said, drinking his Longboard.

"Crazy, crazy goof."

They all settle into the merriment, the party was great, Danny felt like he was walking on water. He was so overwhelmed by it all. The time for presents came and everyone had their wrapped up presents for him, sentimental gifts and such, it was awesome. Danny still could not believe it. This must have taken a lot of time to prepare. The ladies were busy dishing out food and getting things all organized. He couldn't believe his team had conspired to put something like this so efficiently together, for him. His Ohana.

"Oh, I already gave you your tie didn't I, Danno?" Steve said.

Danny just shook his head at him, "Even if you didn't give me anything Steve, this is more than enough." He said in appreciation looking around at his grand party of a birthday.

"Well don't think me that cheap, Danno. I got you something else." Steve produced a piece of paper, like a brochure and some keys handing them to Danny.

"Whoa, what is this? You didn't go all grand on me, did you?" Danny said looking at the paper and keys. "A boat?" He asked in astonishment as he looked at the photo on the brochure.

"A small fishing boat Danno, all I could afford. I know you like fishing so no more borrowing other people's boats when we want to go fishing." Steve said, "Plus, get this, I'll be driving the thing, so you get the second seat. Steve said to everyone's roar of laughter

"What a gift! It comes with strings attached, what else is new, control freak!" Danny said jokingly with a wide smile on his face. A boat? Really? "I didn't know you could afford it."

"That's why it's a small fishing boat Danny, not a yacht. I'm not about to go bankrupt because of you." Steve said. "Just a small token to say , you know it's not such a bad thing that you were born."

"Though your wishes and compliments are quite grudging, Steven, I really really appreciate this. Thank you."Danny said meaningfully. This was beyond what he could have ever imagined. Everything was just so…

"Oh, I'm not done yet." Steve said as he beckoned at Junior who came holding the khaki wrapped package.

"Oh don't tell me you've got a severed head I there, Steven." Danny said in mock dismay.

"Just another string. Open it." Steve said and Danny did, guardedly.

He produced a miniature liver made out of plastic but looked exactly like the real thing. It came with some sort of stand to sit it on a desk or something.

"What is this, Steven?"

"A liver. I may not ever get to give you a liver or a vital organ, I pray to God you never get to need one. But here's one I can give you and I'll never forget that you gave me yours." Steve said.

Danny wanted to make it a joke or laugh about it, but this last gift chocked him to near tears.

"Wow, who knew you could be so sentimental. For a Neanderthal, it's not bad."

"You have to keep it on your desk at all times though. Deal?"

Danny considered it, looking at the thing sceptically.

"It's really gross." He said with choked laughter.

"I know." Steve said in agreement.

"And extremely weird, but I like it." Danny said. "Come here." He said drawing Steve into a hug.

"Love you buddy, happy birthday." Steve said.

"Love you too, you crazy goof."

Steve was glad this had gone so well. It had gone better than he had expected and to catch Danny completely off-guard totally had not been an easy task, but well worth it. He could see that Danny was really happy, his family was here, even Rachel had managed to give him the gift she had been running out of town for and it held such sentimental value for both of them. He could see that Danny had got all he wished for tonight and he had stepped out of the friend zone with Rachel. It would be the making of dreams if tonight would mark the day they got back together with Rachel. Danny would have his family back just as he had always wished for and Steve would be glad to have been part of that, even in just a small way. Danny deserved it, he was truly an awesome best friend. The brother he never had and nothing was too good for him. However, he better move his birthdays to Jersey again where Steve could only always send a tie because he was not about to go through this again next year. No thank you! Once in a lifetime was enough to show the guy that he was loved. If Steve had to go through this again he was sure he would die of an ulcer. No, ulcer was Danny's, his was an aneurysm. Then he'd die of a brain aneurysm.

Steve took a swig of his beer as he watched the happy family at a distance. He was happy. He had done this, helped put this together. He put his arm around his own wife and drew her close. He had had his own surprise too today. Cath had really been scheduled to come in two weeks but somehow, she had pulled some strings and here she was. He had been surprised to get home only to find her busy at work with the birthday preparations with Rachel and Renee. Now his world was complete. He had been so happy to see her, taking her in his arms and twirling her around the room as the ladies cheered. He was happy. Operation surprise birthday for Danno was a huge success.

…..


End file.
